


Welcome to My Clusterfuck of a Fanfiction Account: Prepare Yourselves

by Blood_Pen_Writing



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Pen_Writing/pseuds/Blood_Pen_Writing
Summary: An introduction to my new account





	Welcome to My Clusterfuck of a Fanfiction Account: Prepare Yourselves

Greetings to everyone who happens to stumble upon my crappy new account! I was bored, and I like to write, so I thought "screw it, imma make an AO3 account." I'll be writing various works that range from all sorts of fandoms, as well as subjects that aren't in a particular fandom, but perhaps part of my own original stories; sometimes I may just write whatever the hell crawls into my head that I feel like putting out there. Once this account gains more traction, I'll probably do some Q&A stuff if y'all are interested. I'm not the most consistent with uploads and such since I tend to write specifically when I have motivation, which can happen at any time for however long; I'm also very knew to creating content on any scale and have just recently begun making accounts with which I will be sharing my work on open platforms, so I'm still learning the ropes of this whole thing. However, when I decide to create a series or work, I will do my best to be consistent with writing it. Having said that, I hope anyone who finds me will enjoy my content and get to know a little more about me and my strange, hyperactive brain through my writing. Have a good day guys!


End file.
